villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mrs. Dribb
Mrs. Dribb is the secondary antagonist of the 1985 film, "Young Sherlock Holmes". She serves as a school nurse, seemingly to be a kind woman, but she is really a ruthless assassin for the fanatical cult the Rame Tep, led by her older brother Eh Tar, the original identity of Professor James Moriarty. History Many years earlier, six men began a plan to build a great new hotel in Egypt, but stumbled onto the tombs of Five Egyptian princess. The excavations angered the natives, and the men's life was in danger. The British army was called in, and killed the natives, burning a whole village to the ground. Eh Tar, a boy of Anglo-Egyptian decent was in England with his grandfather at the time, he learned that the village that was his home had been burned to the ground and both his parents had been killed. Angered, he and his younger sister swore vengeance through the Rame Tep, a fanatical cult that worshiped the Egyptian god of the dead, Osiris, feared and hated due to there alternations to traditional beliefs and sadist and violent rituals. Eh Tar recruited his younger sister, in his sinister plan, and she became his chief assassin, using the traditional Rame Tep blow pipe as her weapon of choice. The pipe blew a thorn, dipped in a poison which caused the victims to experience nightmarish hallucinations, leading to them killing themselves to escape the nightmares. To avoid suspicion they both took jobs at Brompton Academy, she became the school nurse Mrs. Dribb, while her brother became Professor Rathe. Over the years her brother recruited more members to the Rame Tep, from the criminals and homeless, and had a secret temple built in London, to perform there dark rituals. Eventually they began there plan to kill the gentlemen, and replaced the five Egyptian princesses. Mrs Dribb, as chief assassin committed the murders. Shooting the men with the poisoned darts, there deaths were passed over as suicides. One of the men killed with a Professor Waxflatter, a close friend and mentor of the young Sherlock Holmes. Realizing there was more to this Holmes, along with his friend John Watson and girlfriend Elizabeth began investigating. His suspicions were aroused when both Watson and Elizabeth heard the signature bell sound the assassin made in the school, it being Mrs. Dribb walking around. After interrupting a sacrifice, both Rathe and Mrs Dribb became aware that Holmes was still in the area. Rathe caught them in Waxflatters old laboratory, and summoned Mrs. Dribb to watch Elizabeth. Mrs Dribb then went to kill the final man, a Chester Cragwitch, who both Holmes and Watson had snuck out to visit, she shot him with the dart just as Cragwitch was telling them the story of what happened. They first managed to snap him out of it, while Mrs Dribb escaped. Back in the laboratory she caught Elizabeth, recognizing the sound of the bell she realized it was her who was the murderer. Mrs. Dribb and Rathe kidnapped Elizabeth planning to make her the final princess. During the ceremony, Mrs. Dribb personally helped mummify her for the sacrifice. However the ritual was interrupted by Watson and Holmes, who created a distraction that caused the beams to collapse bringing the temple down. In the confusion a fire started, seeing Watson freeing Elizabeth, Mrs. Dribb tried to kill him with the blow pipe, but Holmes jumped down from the rafters and took her on. Struggling between the two, Mrs. Dribb tried to shoot Holmes. Finally getting the upper hand, she put the pipe in her mouth. Only for Holmes to blow through the other end, the dart instead shot into her own mouth. Feeling the effects of her own poison she lost control, in the confusion her robes caught fire and she burned to death. Category:Assassins Category:Female Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Right-Hand Category:Stalkers Category:Sherlock Holmes Villains Category:Deceased Category:Siblings Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Fanatics Category:Heretics Category:Minion Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers Category:Spy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Enforcer Category:Fighters Category:Con Artists Category:Aristocrats Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Damned Souls